Cara Esperto
by Akaane-chaan
Summary: Eu sempre finjo que ‘não tô nem aí’. E que tanto faz. Mas só de pensar em você fico totalmente confuso... E agora, eu que sempre me achei um cara esperto, quando vejo você por perto, perco a fala e sinto calafrios."


**Antes era a garotinha apaixonada**

**Que me ligava todo dia preocupada**

**Com as coisas que eu fazia na madrugada**

**Mas no fundo já sabia que eu não valia nada.**

_Antigamente... Bléé que coisa mais ridícula. Antes era ela que 'corria' atrás de mim. Era ela que me liga todos os dias. Era ela quem se preocupava com as merd** que eu fazia de madrugada quando saia com os amigos._

-Alo – responde o garoto com voz de sono.

-Sasuke, são três horas da tarde, Pelo amor de Deus.

-Ah, é você... Devia imaginar... O que é agora?

-Ok, você fez merd* ontem, não fez? Eu to sentindo que fez.

-Olha, coisinha rosa fofinha do kokorinho do Sasukezinho...

-Você ta andando muito com o Orochimaru, te ligo mais tarde, o Naruto acabou de chegar aqui. Beijos.

*..tu.

-ODEIO esse Naruto, e odeio mais ainda ela ta saindo com ele ¬¬'. – respondeu o rapaz, irritado, para o telefone mudo.

**Hoje tenho a vida que sempre quis,**

**Mas será que sou Feliz?**

**Acho que nunca saberei...**

**Garotas ligando e correndo atrás**

**Já não me satisfazem mais.**

_Eu tenho a vida que qualquer cara da minha idade pediu a Deus. Sou bancado pelos papais, surfo quando me dá vontade, ando de skate e todas as noites, vou pra balada com meus amigos._

-Ei Sasuke, balada hoje?- pergunta Neji ao telefone.

-Claro Mane. As 11 Ok?

-Certo!

_Tenho todas as garotas que quero, sou um homem muito atraente, modéstia a parte. Mas essas garotas não me satisfazem, tem sempre alguma coisa faltando... Cabelos longos de mais, olhos de cor diferente, boca mais fina... Enfim... Elas não são 'ela'._

-Olá Sasuke. – disse alguém cantarolando com uma voz extremamente doce.

-O que você quer Karin?

-Você, meu amor...

-Esquece meu bem.

**It's not Ok.**

**Sinto falta de coisas que perdi:**

**Do lugar onde eu nasci e do colégio que estudei.**

**Amigos não sei se despedir,**

**O mundo já não me faz sorrir**

_Isso não está certo... Eu sinto tanta falta de coisas simples na minha vida. Como o colégio onde eu estudei... O mundo já não me faz sorrir._

**E agora, eu que sempre me achei um cara esperto.**

**Quando vejo você por perto,**

**Perco a fala e sinto calafrios**

**E não paro de questionar**

**Sobre as voltas que a vida dá**

**E como tudo mudou de uns tempos pra cá**.

_Como eu disse... As coisas realmente mudaram... Eu que te esnobava e te chamava de criança, perco a fala e o chão quando te vejo. E eu não paro de me questionar por que o mundo dá tantas voltas. Agora eu acredito na frase: "O Mundo dá voltas". _

-Olá Sasuke – dizia a garota com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

-Eh... Ah.... Oi. – respondia o garoto.

-Você ta bem?

-Er... To sim, por que não estaria, né?

-Se você diz... Tchau!

**Não sei por que minhas pernas tremem**

**E eu perco o ar quando pego o elevador.**

**Você mora no décimo primeiro andar, no fim do corredor...**

**Eu finjo que tanto faz por mim ta tudo bem.**

**Mas não sei se viro o boné pra trás ou fico sem...**

_Não tenho idéia por que essas coisas acontecem comigo, a tremedeira irritante nas pernas, as mãos suando, a barriga cheia de borboletas, quando eu pego o elevador rumo à sua casa. Você mora quase no último andar. O que é bom, pois eu posso 'ensaiar' o que dizer quando nos encontrarmos. Eu sempre finjo que 'não tô nem aí'. E que tanto faz. Mas só de pensar em você fico totalmente confuso... Perco a linha, não sei nem se viro o boné pra trás ou não. Ou ainda se fico com ele na cabeça. Isso sim é mais que irritante. É SUPER IRRITANTE._

**_As flores são legais_**

**_E o meu cartão também._**

**_Mas quando toco a campainha e você vem..._**

**_Eu vejo que eu que sempre me achei um cara esperto._**

**_Quando vejo você por perto,_**

**_Perco a fala e sinto calafrios_**

**_E não paro de questionar_**

**_Sobre as voltas que a vida dá_**

**_E como tudo mudou de uns tempos pra cá._**

_Acredite, eu estou te levando flores. Coisa que eu nunca fiz na minha vida, pra mulher nenhuma. Estou completamente nervoso. Eu sempre me achei um cara esperto, mas agora esperando para me declarar para a mulher que eu amo, estou completamente nervoso. Isso é certo? Aff! Eu toco a campainha e sinto você chegando perto, cada vez mais perto..._

-Sasuke?

-É... Oi Sakura.

-O que você ta fazendo com um buquê de rosas na porta da minha casa?

-É... Eu... Sakura... Nós... Você...

-Desembucha homee!

-Ok. – se acalma Sasuke. – Eu estou apaixonado por você Sakura.

**Quando vejo você por perto,**

**Perco a fala e sinto calafrios**

**E não paro de questionar**

**Sobre as voltas que a vida dá**

**E como tudo mudou e sempre vai mudar.**

_E sempre vai mudar_.

Sakura, com um impulso se joga contra Sasuke e o beija sem pensar.

-Você demorou muito. Pensei que iria ter que aceitar namorar o Naruto só pra te fazer ciúmes. – disse ela com uma voz doce e um sorriso no rosto.

_Agora sim, tudo está no seu devido lugar._


End file.
